Scent
by wedidntdoit
Summary: Tegan and Sara meet by chance in Montreal. Will be a multi chapter fic! (: Rated M for future chapters. QUINCEST.
1. Chapter 1

Sara POV

I could never deny the strong sophisticated scent of men. But I've always loved the sweet scents of women more. I've never slept with a woman before.. but I want to.

I can't seem to pick out my outfit for today. Rather, I can't pick cashmere sweater or comfortable flannel. I want a look and style that will attract more women than men. Flannel it is. Now to leave my hair messy and sexy or straighten it to shit with some hairspray to hold it. Messy it is.

Now I can be on my way to my favorite cafe I always go to at lunch on Thursday's. Montreal is a beautiful city. It never gets old walking down these streets and seeing everything how it was the day before.. refreshing one may say. And thank goodness my flat is only 4 blocks away or I might as well be walking a marathon.

"Hey, Sar!" Emy calls from a table near bookshelves. Emy has been my friend since I moved here. She's originally from New York but she is working and living here in Montreal for her work in Arts.

"Hey, Em." She is so beautiful. But she needs to shake things up a bit.. Always the lavender body spray. It get's old if not already.

"You look.. very handsome today!" She explains cheerfully. "Victor is not here today so you'll have to go and get your own coffee today. I think the old grumpy lady is working at the front." She continues with a pouty face. It's obvious her meeting with the old woman did not go very well.

I make my way to the front. They recently renovated so it's just a long counter with a bunch of bar stools to sit on if you're alone. I sit on one next to a lady who smells like.. kiwi. I study her in hopes that she does not notice. She has short hair similar to mine but hers is very wavy. Not very tall but I guess neither am I. Dr. Martens Boots and black body hugging skinny jeans. She wears a striped teal and beige sweater that compliments her look so amazingly.

I snap out of my frenzy when I feel a slap on my hand.

"Did you want a coffee or not? Or are you just gonna sit there all day and piss me off?!" The old woman yells(sort of).

"Um.. French Vanilla please.." I answer with the first thing that pops in my head. I smile at her apologetically and nod my head. I look back at the other woman and she is staring back right in my eyes.

"Hello. And who might you be?" She gives me a sexy smirk and I can't help but daydream about kissing those lips over and over again. "Hello?" A gummy smile now. She's so cute.

"I'm Sara. And yourself?" I smile awkwardly. A million things go through my mind before she answers. Things like 'She's so beautiful!', 'I wonder what her name is..', 'Maybe her name is Mandy or Vanessa.. What if we have the same names?".

"Tegan." Tegan. I rarely hear that name. But it suits her perfectly.

"What an interesting name. Tegan. Do you come here often?" I definitely do not want to give this chance up.

"Every Wednesdays at lunch usually. But I decided that Thursday's are much better. And I guess meeting you has proved that." She winked. She winked at me. I smiled sweetly. I want to devour her.

"What a coincidence," I get up suddenly remembering that I was with Emy. "I guess I'll see you next week!" I wink back at her while I start to walk away slowly. Before I greet Emy I hear her yell my name from where we were sitting. She smiles and quickly walks up to me.

"It was nice meeting you, beautiful. I hope you're here next week." Tegan handed me a napkin with her number written on it. I look back up and she's already out the door. Tegan. I guess I'll see you next week.

"Who was that?" Emy immediately nags me as soon as I sit down.

"Just a girl."

"Oh.. She's hot."

"I know!" I huff. Wow. Emy certainly has never said that before.

"Anyways, next week I won't be able to come her with you because I have a convention to go to in New York. And I'll be there for a month visiting family and stuff." She is nose-deep in her iPhone marking her calender.

"Okay." I don't say much else the rest of the time. I just sit there looking out the window until we leave.

Tegan.


	2. Chapter 2

Tegan POV

I get back to work with the girl I met at the cafe stuck in my thoughts. Walking into the music studio is not as relaxing as I want it to be. The band I'm producing an album for just can't get the guitar melodies correct. Whatever. I decide to tell them to just go for the day.

Sara. Pretty name for a pretty face.

The moment I saw her I couldn't help but check her out. Her body was amazing. She had just enough of everything in all the right places. I totally saw her do the same to me though. Got trapped in her head with thoughts of me.

"See ya, Teegs!" Jerry, one of the band members, called to me.

"Have a good night." I say. Doubt he heard me anyways. I think I'm gonna go check out the bookstore. Or maybe to rent a movie. Books. Movie. Bookstore I guess.

On my way to the bookstore I pay attention to my surroundings. Montreal is a beautiful city. Still having regrets about moving from Vancouver though. I haven't really paid attention at all since I've moved here but it's refreshing in a way. Relaxing almost. I notice the sun is still shining and check the time. 1:57 PM. Fuck. Have to stay late tomorrow.

I walk into the bookstore and grab the book I was reading here beforehand. Or not. Someone else has it. I grab another book and go to sit down where I always do. Or not.. again. I sit in the one next to the one I had previously sat in before. It's so uncomfortable. Out of anger I look at the person sitting in my chair. Oh.

Sara. There goes my anger.

I study the way her eyes move from word to word and the way she bites her fingernails when something interesting is happening. The way she sits on one leg and how the other is pressed tight against her chest. The way she always fixes the hair that falls from behind her ear.

I smile. She's cute. I watch her for a couple more minutes until she closes the book. She sighs of what sounds like relief and happiness. Her neck.. Her neck looks so kissable. So smooth.. I wish I could say I caught myself staring. But she caught me.

"Hey! Twice in one day."

Shit.

Sara POV

I smile instantly when I see Tegan sitting next to me when I finish the book I was reading. I think I might even have smiled larger catching her look at my neck.

"Hi.." She's blushing. So. Fucking. Cute.

"So.. you wanna stalk me instead of just giving me a phone call?" I giggle.

"Nah. Phone calls are too cliché." She immediately loosens up.

"Yeah, I thought so too!" I laugh. I don't know how to react to anything right now. Tegan again. I want to get to know her now. Not next week.

"Wanna go get a drink later? There's this cool club a few blocks from my place." She scoots her chair closer and stretches her arm across my shoulders confidently. I mean how can I say no to her sexiness.

"Yeah sure.. I just gotta go home and get ready. Should I stop by your place later or do you wanna meet at the club?" There's only one good club in these areas. I hope to hell that she's talking about that one.

"My place sounds good!" While checking her watch I can see she has tattoos on her arms. Trees. "Well I'm gonna go for now. I'll text you my address later. See you tonight, Sar!" She gets up and walks out.

Oh my god. What am I gonna do. What. I'm so nervous.

I move her chair back to its original spot and can still smell the sweet kiwi scent she's left behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Tegan POV

Wow. First girl I meet here is absolutely stunning. I've never met someone like her. Usually girls are like "OMIGOD TEGAANNN! IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YOU HERE OMIGOD! LET'S GO GET DRUNK OR SOMETHING!". Well.. I don't actually know much about Sara. But I do know she doesn't know me and she doesn't scream in my face.

When I pull up into the parking lot behind my apartment building I see my jerk-faced neighbor parked in my spot again. He always does this. I can't even yell at him because he's foreign. Whatever.

I walk up to my apartment and sit down on my couch and think about the day before I get ready for this evening. Very eventful. I've learned that there is some hope for me here. I met Sara after a month of moving. I've memorized my way home from the studio. I found a kick-ass place to drink coffee without any.. well.. 'OMIGOD!'s. And I've learned it's way more peaceful here than anywhere else I've been. It's not so bad.

2:39 PM. A nap won't hurt.

_ "Hey, baby!" Lindsey calls from our kitchen, "Come over here!"._

_ I get out of bed groggily and walk to the kitchen. She's so perfect._

_ "Sorry, I got home late last night. To make it up I made you breakfast!" I look at the table. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast, and a warm cup of coffee. It looks so delicious. But I feel nauseous knowing that the hands she made the food with have been all over her 'friend's body. I run to the bathroom and empty all the contents from my stomach which are only gin and scotch. _

_ She knocks on the door and asks if I'm okay. I don't reply. I love her to no fucking end. I haven't told her that I know she's cheating though. Or that I'm moving across the country. Without even noticing I start sobbing. Lindsey is so perfect. I fell in love with her and now I don't want to be anywhere near her. I know for a fact she wasn't at a photo shoot 'til 3 in the morning and I know that every night she's been having phone sex in our fucking bathroom. Whatever. I guess 4 years is a long time. I took too long to realize that she's been doing this though._

_ She barges in, "Tee! What's wrong? Are you okay? Why aren't you talking to me? Baby?" How does she do it. Her voice is so sweet and innocent. Where's the Lindsey I knew 4 years ago. Where's my baby? She places her hand on my shoulder. I wince._

_ "Take your hand off of me, Lindsey. Please." I say softly with anger in my voice._

_ She does so and looks at me with confusion. "Tegan?"_

_ "Lindsey, you have to leave. Okay? I love you too much to stay here anymore. I know you've been cheating on me." The sobs come back more fiercely._

_ "Tegan.. I don't k-kno-"_

_ "Don't even bother lying to me. Even if you don't leave I am. I'm moving to Montreal in a week. There's something or someone better out there for me and I know it. Just.. Leave me alone so I can focus properly." I look into her eyes and see nothing. Her expression is blank._

_ She finally looks away, "You're right. I can't deny that. I'm sorry. I loved you, Tegan. With my whole body and soul." She looks back and smiles at me. Her eyes water. And she kisses my cheek. "I'll be back in less than a week to pick up the rest of my belonging's." She grabs her purse and I watch her walk out the door feeling a heavy weight get lifted off my shoulders. _

I wake up to sunlight in my eyes. 4:32 PM. I give Sara a text with my address and tell her to be here by seven so we can have some drinks and get to know each other before going out.

_**Be there by 7 (: See you!**_

Her texts are even cute. I pour myself a glass of cheap wine in hopes that I'll soon forget about my nightmare before tidying up my apartment for sweet little Sara.

Sara POV

I've been at home for quite a while panicking about tonight. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! Shh. It's okay. I'm okay. It's just that Tegan is so gorgeous. I feel another mental break down coming along.

Bzzzzz.

What was that?

Bzzzzz.

I'm actually going crazy.

It takes me a long time to realize I just got a text. Wow. I'm so smart. It's Tegan telling me to get there by 7 before we go out. I look at the time now; 4:35 PM.

Okay. CALM DOWN, SARA. I'm fine. Shh. Alright. It's just a girl, not a fucking monster.

Once I finally get my shit together I look at my room and see all the clothes I have thrown on the floor trying to decide what to wear. I think maybe I'll just wear some Dr. Martens like Tegan was earlier. Would that be creepy? Oh my god…

It's 7:06 PM and I'm standing outside her apartment building that's like 30 stories high. Wow. And in the text she says she lives on the 29th floor. This is crazy.

I walk in and find the elevator and click the number 29. When I get up there there's only one door. I think the word 'condo' was very over exaggerated. I knock on her door and can feel my stomach flip.

"Hey! What's up? Come in!" She says enthusiastically. I smile sweetly and walk in. The first thing I see when I walk in is stairs. There's more?! I'm so surprised by everything right now. It's humongous and so well designed. I think I want to stay here forever. I take off my shoes and walk a few more steps in while studying everything.

Tegan giggles, "This is not even the best part." She takes my hand and leads me up the stairs. It's a total penthouse with a fucking pool. This is so amazing. I don't think I am ever going to leave.

"This is…" I struggle to find the correct words.

"I try." She replies bluntly. I look at her and she flashes me a gummy smile.

"How long have you lived here?" I ask curiously.

"Only about a month" She shrugs. "But here, let's go outside and have a drink. It's super nice out!" She passes me a beverage that looks like a mojito or something. I'm glad I decided to wear comfortable skinnies and a pretty cute button up top with elbow length sleeves. I'll be comfortable.

I slowly walk outside still admiring the inside of her home. I take a sip of the drink and instantly feel relaxed.

"It's my special blend, you like?" She looks at me and giggles.

"I definitely do. This is sure some place you got. Did you win the lottery or like.. break in?" I tease.

"It was hard getting this place. Had to put this cute old couple in a body bag together and put them in a giant freezer. Just to impress you, Sasa!" Her eyes go wide when she says that and she blushes very noticeably. I want to swallow her all up.

Tegan POV

What the hell? Sasa? Where did that come from? Oh well. She didn't seem to mind since she gave me a sexy look and burst out into a giggle fit. I loosen up my muscles and relax leading her to my outdoor table. I let her sit down wherever and sit directly across from her. She's still admiring everything while I admire her. Her jawline is so sharp. Her nose is perfectly proportioned and her hair suits her a lot. "Actually I'm a musician and music producer. I have my own studio here, in Vancouver, New York, Los Angeles, and Miami." I say while still admiring every inch of her. She looks at me with wide eyes and smiles.

"You're joking, right?" She takes another sip.

"Nope."

"Honestly?"

"100% positive!"

"Wow.. I don't have a job." She looks away and I can tell she's feeling pretty low about herself or something along those lines.

"That's okay! Took me a while to get this kind of job." I reply reassuringly. We go on talking about the little things and end up watching the sunset together. We're standing now, side by side, holding our drinks. Her eyes melt away into the sunset and tonight I see my first star. And mmm.. the scent of strawberries and alcohol on her is intoxicating.

She looks over at me and I can suddenly feel her lips against mine. She pulls away and says a sweet '_sorry.._'. I smile.

"I just wanted to know what it was like." She looks at the dim orange light left in the sky from the sunset with a twinkle in her eye.

"What do you mean?" Was I a bad kisser? Did she not like me anymore? What's happening?

She twiddles her thumbs and looks down and giggles the sweetest giggle I've ever heard in my entire lifetime and says, "You're the first girl I've ever kissed." She looks into my eyes and at that moment I realize: We're not going out tonight, we're staying here and I'm gonna show her what it's like to feel everything she hasn't ever before.

I kiss her again and can taste faint coffee on liquor.


End file.
